El Despertar
by Laeron
Summary: El despertar de un elfo en Cuiviénen, sus primeras sensaciones. Dejen reviews por favor.


EL DESPERTAR  
  
Allá en el Este, a las orillas de Cuiviénen, en las tierras que vieron por primera vez los rayos del Sol, despertaron los Hijos de Ilúvatar. Sus cuerpos desnudos, que fueron hechos de la misma materia con la que cobró forma Arda, temblaron un instante, como si su capacidad de sensación se estremeciera ante la fresca brisa del Mar de Helcar. Poco a poco, algunos de ellos empezaron a desperezar sus adormilados miembros como si se hubieran liberado de una pesadez que hubiera durado innumerables años.  
  
Uno de aquellos elfos permanecía agazapado y encogido en el suelo, cuando una hoja de olmo, transportada por el leve susurro moribundo del viento cayó en su espalda, fría como una esquirla de metal. En ese momento el elfo despertó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, bruscamente, sin parpadeos ni molestias, pues sólo pudieron observar un mundo oscuro. Desconcertado y aturdido, aferró las palmas de sus manos en el terroso suelo y depositó en ellas el peso de su tronco, de tal manera que pudiera incorporarse. Tras una pequeña sensación de debilidad, los fibrosos brazos respondieron y el elfo alzó su cara al cielo. La oscuridad que le impedía la visión abrió paso a texturas y luces tenues, vagas fuentes de radiación a una gran distancia. Una ráfaga de viento brotó súbitamente, ondeando su largo pelo negro azabache.  
  
El elfo trató ahora de despertar la fuerza en sus piernas, pero estas tardaron más en responder, causando algún pequeño desequilibrio sin mayores consecuencias. Pero al fin pudo erguirse y entonces estiró su cuerpo, tensando todos los músculos, hasta que cada pequeño trozo de su ser se caló de vida.  
  
La pared blanca que constituían sus recuerdos fue coloreándose a pasos agigantados. Cada segundo que pasaba, la vasija de su conocimiento se llenaba del fluido de la realidad. Escuchó el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento, la caída del agua en turbulentas cascadas, el rumor de sus pies en el suelo; escuchó el silencio por primera vez, olió la fragancia de las hierbas aromáticas. Vio el cielo oscuro, las estrellas, las copas de los árboles, los nudosos troncos, el arenoso suelo de la orilla de Cuiviénen, las briznas de hierba cubiertas por el rocío y vio también a sus semejantes. Todo era desconcierto y asombro, pero no había en ellos miedo, sólo deseo por impregnarse de todo lo que les rodeaba. Cerca del elfo se levantó un ser parecido a él pero distinto en cuanto a estructura corporal y corpulencia. Sus rasgos eran más finos y su aspecto más frágil. Al principio le causó más extrañeza y curiosidad que nada de lo que vislumbró antes, pero le pareció hermoso, y se sintió feliz de haber despertado.  
  
No todos los elfos despertaron en el mismo lugar, pues dormían unos separados de los otros, en pequeños agregados, en limpias cunas de suelo arenoso, pero al percibir la existencia de más semejantes se juntaron. Se observaron, se tocaron, se sintieron, descubrieron su cuerpo y el de los demás, pero no sintieron vergüenza. Las sensaciones brotaban y muchos no podían impedir reflejarlas con su cuerpo, mostrándose cada vez más activos, gesticulando, agitando los miembros y despertando sus sentidos.  
  
Nuestro elfo, reunido con los elfos que despertaron cerca de él, se mostraba muy atrevido y espabilado. Suavemente se acercaba a sus compañeros, los olía y los examinaba, sus manos aprendieron la textura del pelo y de la piel. Entonces vio a la compañera que yacía junto a él, pero ella permanecía algo más introspectiva y no le miraba a los ojos. Se acercó, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero nuevamente él volvió a acercarse y ella no retrocedió. Ella levantó su vista y le vio a él, oliendo su cabello y observando las diferencias en sus cuerpos. En ese momento el elfo sintió curiosidad y tocó a su compañera, de tal modo que su sensibilidad alcanzó un nuevo umbral y entonces de su boca salió un ahogado grito. Todos los elfos cercanos cedieron inmediatamente toda su actividad y miraron sorprendidos a la elfa.  
  
El elfo de cabellos oscuros retiró su mano rápidamente, abatido por un gran miedo. Echó un paso atrás y miró a la asombrada elfa, que ahora no bajaba su mirada, y que por el contrario la mantenía orgullosa pero reflejando su grata sorpresa. El elfo no se intimidó y tensó su cuello, decidido a hacer brotar alguna forma de energía sonora. Pero su esfuerzo no respondió del modo deseado y todo se ahogó en un trabado fonema. La elfa sonrió y muchos de los otros elfos comenzaron a imitar a su compañero. Todos aquellos torpes intentos de vocalizar fueron dando a sonidos más complejos y variados, perfeccionados durante el transcurso del tiempo, que no tenía días. Los sonidos formaron palabras, y todo lo que sentían y observaban era digno de corresponderle una palabra, y así los elfos descubrieron la comunicación oral y ellos mismos se llamaron a sí mismos Quendi, Los Parlantes. 


End file.
